forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
House Faen Tlabbar
| leader = Ghenni'tiroth Tlabbar (?-1358 DR) Ghilanna Tlabbar (?-1361 DR) Ghenni Tlabbar (?-1372 DR) Vadalma Tlabbar (1372 DR-1484 DR]-?) | symbol = Barred double-curve symbol set with a ruby | formed = | disbanded = | members = 40 nobles, 750 soldiers, 800 slaves | alignment = | races = Drow | allegiances = House Baenre (formal), House Xorlarrin (formal); House Melarn (formerly) | enemies = House Agrach Dyrr, House Mizzrym, House Oblodra; House Baenre , House Xorlarrin | showmembers = yes | orgname = House Faen Tlabbar }} House Faen Tlabbar was a drow house of Menzoberranzan. Description House Faen Tlabbar was based in a large castle of dark stone. It was one of the largest houses not on the plateau of Qu'ellarz'orl. It was located along the southern wall and had tall spires. It was defended by lizard-mounted guards who wielded crossbows and lances. However, the house had a blind spot in its connection to the roof. House Faen Tlabbar was protected by a spell of forbidding. Something that the guards wore allowed them passage. The doors of the house were made of pale zurkhwood. There was a large hall which included studies, parlors, and trophy rooms. The floor was shiny black marble. There was a shrine to Lolth at the end with a large double door; the shrine itself was a dome encrusted with gems. The chapel had a guardian demon resembling a skeleton covered in green flames with a flowing scimitar. Activities House Faen Tlabbar was considered to be one of the most fanatical of all the drow houses of Menzoberranzan. History In 1358 DR, Matron Mother Ghenni'tiroth Tlabbar was killed by K'yorl Odran. Some time prior to 1372 DR, the human sorceress and psionicist Smylla Nathos dwelt with House Faen Tlabbar. Smylla grew sick however and her host's divine healing powers couldn't help her. They believed that this was a curse from Lolth and tried to have Smylla assassinated but the human survived. The House spread the rumor that they had grown tired of her novelty and cast her out to save face. To secure an alliance with House Agrach Dyrr during the Silence of Lolth in 1372 DR, Nimor Imphraezl of the Jaezred Chaulssin snuck into the house chapel and slew both Matron Mother Ghenni Tlabbar and her daughter Sil'zet. The fifth daughter, Vadalma, was also present but survived and became the next matron mother. House Melarn tried to forge an alliance with House Faen Tlabbar due to the religious devotion of both Houses in 1480 DR. Such was Matron Vadalma's hatred for House Melarn however, that although she did not outright refuse their offer for political reasons, neither did she accept. Ranking In 1297 DR, Faen Tlabbar was the seventh house. They ascended to sixth after the destruction of House DeVir. By 1328 DR, thanks to the destruction of House Hun'ett and House Hrost Ulu'ar, they had ascended to 4th. When House Oblodra was destroyed after the Time of Troubles, they replaced them as 3rd but then, after the Spellplague, House Xorlarrin became more powerful and took over as third house, forcing Faen Tlabbar back to fourth. In 1484 DR, House Faen Tlabbar retook their place as the third house after House Xorlarrin left the city for Q'Xorlarrin. Members * Fini'they Tlabbar: Adopted and favored by Ghenni'tiroth, killed in 1358 DR by K'yorl Odran * Ghenni Tlabbar: Former matron, killed in 1372 DR by Nimor Imphraezl of the Jaezred Chaulssin. * Ghenni'tiroth Tlabbar: Former matron mother, killed in 1358 DR by K'yorl Odran * Ghilanna Tlabbar: Former matron until 1361 DR * Iyelle Tlabbar: traitor priestess in 1479 DR * Luafae Tlabbar: First Priestess in 1484 DR. * Malaggar Tlabbar: First Sword of Melee Magthere * Mod'Vensis Tlabbar: Instructor at the Academy * Pir'Oront Tlabbar: Firstborn son of Ghenni'tiroth * Rinnill Tlabbar: Patron of Ghenni'tiroth * Sil'zet Tlabbar: Daughter of Ghenni, killed in 1372 DR by Nimor Imphraezl. * Thaerlbone Faen Tlabbar: Renegade wizard * Thezz Tlabbar: minor warrior in 1479 DR * Vadalma Tlabbar: Matron mother in 1372 DR and 1484 DR, fifth daughter of Ghenni'tiroth. * Zilzmaer : House guard killed by Nimor Imphraezl in 1372 DR. * Delothar Faen Tlabbar : House Assassin in the Spellplague era. Appendix References Category:Drow houses Category:Houses of Menzoberranzan Category:Organizations in Menzoberranzan Category:Organizations in the Upperdark Category:Organizations in the Northdark Category:Organizations in the Underdark Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Locations in Menzoberranzan Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations